


Anticipation (Arthur Fleck x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Joker (2019), Joker Movie, Joker-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You can't stop thinking about your neighbor Arthur Fleck.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker, Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

You had been living with your grandmother for only a few months. Her apartment which was tidy, bursting with color and warmth was greatly contrasted by the dingy, decaying building in which it was housed. You almost never saw your neighbors, but you certainly heard them; the thin walls allowed you to hear every sneeze and deep sigh. Sometimes you swore you could even hear fits of laughter coming from the apartment above yours late at night.  
One day as you walk up the stairs after a long day of work, annoyed at the elevator’s unreliability, contemplating how weird the emptiness of this building is, you hear someone coming down the steps above you. Excited to finally see someone who isn’t your aging grandmother you quickly adjust your shirt and try to even out your breath which is heavy from trekking up 4 flights of stairs.  
Trying not to look to overeager, you watch as a man with tousled brown hair, a handsome face, and bright green eyes moves down from the next landing. He looked just as shocked to see you as you did him, and he tries to move as far to the side as the small staircase would allow. For a brief second you make eye contact, and you give him your best and biggest smile. He gives you a half smile back but continues his descent.  
Taking a deep breath, you turn around.  
“Hi, do you live here?” You ask, using your friendliest voice.  
He had reached the next landing but stopped and turned to look up at you.  
“Mmhmm, yeah I live here.” He said almost cautiously, like he was answering a trick question.  
“That’s great! You’re the first neighbor I’ve met!”, you share your name and how you were starting to wonder if anyone else really lived in the building at all.  
As you speak, he takes a few steps up the stairs and now standing much closer to you, you can see that his face had changed completely as well. Before he looked almost like he was in pain, but suddenly his eyes looked brighter, and his face was slightly flushed.  
“Why would you move into a building as awful as this?” He asked turning his head slightly to the side.  
“I take care of my grandma, she’s too old to live on her own, and I needed to save on rent.” You said with a half laugh and an eye roll.  
“Oh yeah? Well maybe I’ll see you around again then.”  
“I’ll keep an eye out for you.” You meant it only half-jokingly. There was something intriguing about him: maybe it was his eyes or the tone of his voice. Either way, you knew you would feel a sense of anticipation in hopes of seeing him each time you left or entered the building.  
You turned to continue the climb up to the 7th floor when you suddenly realized you didn’t get his name.  
“Hey!” You called leaning over the banister to catch him before he was out of ear shot. He looked up at you with a slight smile on his lips. “What’s your name?”  
“Arthur,” his smile growing bigger. “Arthur Fleck.”  
You smiled as you walked up the stairs and said the name over and over to yourself.  
___

Over the next few days you find yourself coming up with any excuse to leave the apartment in hopes of possibly running into Arthur. You couldn’t explain it, something about him was so enticing you can’t help but thinking about him, fantasizing about the smallest interaction you might have. You justify your fixation over him as simply going crazy staying with your grandma where all your conversations center on what’s for dinner and the weather.  
Finally, after days of built up anticipation you see him. It happened when you were coming home from the corner store, a box of cereal in your arm. Of course, you didn’t really need the cereal, it had just been an excuse to leave the apartment.  
You walked in deep concentration, totally in a world of your own imagination when you hear someone come up behind you. You turn and your eyes widen in happy surprise.  
“Hey long time no see neighbor!” You said as you stop to let Arthur catch up to you. He is smoking, with a small smudge of white paint along his jaw. Arthur looks shyly towards his feet, his dark eyelashes skimming his high set cheekbones as he looks down with a tender smile.  
Arthur lets out a small laugh as he exhales his cigarette. “I wondered if you might need some help carrying your groceries?” He asks.  
You look down at the box of cereal and laugh. There was something so wholesome about him asking, like he had almost practiced what he might say to you when he spotted you walking in front of him.  
You pass him the box. When you laughed he had looked embarrassed, and almost ashamed for asking.  
“Yes, thank you, my arm is killing me.” You mean it as a joke, but the tone of your voice lets him know how incredibly sweet you find the gesture.  
As he reaches for the cereal your fingers brush slightly together, and you blush, suddenly feeling nervous.  
Arthur cocks his head to the side and smiles, cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Seemingly both uncomfortable at small talk, you fall in step with each other in cozy silence. Doing what feels very natural, you link your arm through his as you walk back to the apartment building. Arthur smiles to himself and you feel for the first time in a long time, totally content.  
After taking the long way home in a mutual attempt to enjoy each other’s company just a little bit longer, you finally reach the apartment building. Inside the lobby, you start for the stairs, but Arthur pulls your arm towards the mailboxes.  
“My mother is expecting a letter” he mumbles as he opens the box 8J.  
“That’s funny”, you say, “I lived in the apartment under yours, in 7J.” Slowly you trail off, thinking that maybe it's Arthur’s laughs you have been hearing.  
Having found the mailbox empty, Arthur waits by the elevator and even though you would prefer to take the stairs—you stopped taking the elevator after it got stuck between two floors and made you late for work—you follow him anyways.  
The elevator is slow, loud, and jerky. Standing close to Arthur, you find he smells like mint and cigarettes. Trying not to stare, you watch him out of the corner of your eye, fascinated by all the little things he does, like the way he holds his cigarette, and the way he smiles to himself. You feel a familiar tug in your stomach, and your hands feel warm and cold at the same time.  
You reach out for his arm again. “Arthur, I—”  
The elevator stops and opens to the 7th floor.  
He looks at you expectedly, but you’ve lost your nerve.  
You step out of the elevator.  
“I’ll see you around?” You ask, blushing as you catch his eye.  
Arthur nods. “Don’t forget your cereal” he offers you the box with a look that lets you know he feels something too.  
Letting out a small giggle, you take the box and walk towards your door, mentally cursing the elevator for working the one time you wish it wouldn’t.  
___  
Later that night, as you lay on the couch watching TV static flash blue and gray shadows on the ceiling, you hear laughing coming from above.  
“Arthur, Arthur, Arthur” you whisper to yourself over and over, thinking about his sweet smile, the way his arm felt under your hand, and how appealing his lips looked as he sighed out a breath of smoke.  
Finally, the sensation becomes overwhelming. You have to see him. Listening for movement, you can hear the floor above creak and the faint sound of a late-night television show. He’s awake.  
Taking a deep breath and moving quickly so you don’t allow yourself time to over think and lose your nerve again, you slip on your shoes, check yourself in the hall mirror, and run out the door.  
The sound of your heart and quick breath keeps you focused as you take the stairs two at a time. As you stand outside of his door, fist raised to knock and legs twitching in anticipation, you say a silent prayer that Arthur will kiss you back as fiercely as you are about to kiss him.  
You knock.  
You rub your hands down the sides of your legs to steady yourself.  
The door opens, and Arthur’s green eyes look at you in wide disbelief. You step inside. Taking his face in between your hands, you stand on tip toes and kiss him.  
You’re aware of Arthur kicking the door closed with his foot as he places his hands on your waist and pulls you closer.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> self indulgent smut

___

You’re aware of Arthur kicking the door closed with his foot as he places his hands on your waist and pulls you closer.

The kiss begins soft and almost innocent. You can feel the stubble along his jaw. His lips feel warm and welcoming against yours.

But then the door bangs shut loudly, and Arthur pushes you against it. He brings a hand to rest on your neck, his thumb ghosts along the sensitive skin under your chin.

You open your mouth and deepen the kiss, tugging on his hair to pull him closer to you. Your heart pounds as his tongue brushes against yours, and you instinctively push your hips forward.

“Happy?” You hear a voice coming from further in the apartment that causes you to both to pause, cheeks blushing at the prospect of being caught. You start to giggle from embarrassment. “Happy, was that someone at the door?”

“No Mom!” Arthur calls back. He puts his finger against your lips in an attempt to shush you; you can tell from the look in his eyes that he is holding back his own laughter.

“Are you sure? I thought I heard the door slam.” The voice asks again.

You part you lips and lick the tip of Arthur’s finger. He slowly breaths out, his eyes focus on your mouth.

“Must have been the neighbors!” He says, his voice sounding shaky as you take his finger into your mouth, gently sucking.

“We can’t do this here,” he whispers, “the walls are thin.” But his look says he doesn’t want to stop. His hand holding you against the door says he doesn’t want to stop.

He pulls his finger out of your mouth with a tiny _pop_, amazed at how soft your tongue is.

“We can go to mine” you offer, a warm feeling spreads through you in anticipation, “my grandma sleeps like the dead.”

___

Arthur closes the door as quietly as he can, tip toeing into the hallway. He turns to look at you suddenly seeming bashful about having been interrupted by his mother.

“Why Happy?” You ask, looking at him out of the corner of your eye.

“She always tells me that I never cried as a baby.” Arthur pauses for a moment to light a cigarette. “She says my purpose in life is to spread joy and laughter.”

“My grandma calls me Sad Girl.” You say, reaching to pluck the cigarette from between his fingers. “She says that even as I child, I always had sad eyes.” Taking a puff on the cigarette—and suppressing a cough—you watch Arthur’s smile explode across his face.

“Do you like that?” You ask, passing him back the cigarette.

“I do.”

“I thought you might.” 

He whispers “Sad Girl” to himself.

“We make a good pair then, Happy and Sad.”

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, you begin to feel nervous again. Saying a silent prayer that your grandmother doesn’t wake up you take Arthur’s hand and lead him towards your door. 

___

Inside the apartment, Arthur quietly walks around. He runs his hand over the coats hanging by the door. He looks at the pictures and little trinkets your grandmother has as decorations with wonder, as if they were museum artifacts.

Settling on the couch, he takes another look around. “I like this.”

“Its not much but its home.”

You stand by the TV unsure of what to do next. Arthur looks at you expectedly; he doesn’t know what to do next either.

Taking a deep breath, you think “_fuck it_,” and cross the room.

You put your hand on his shoulder and sit down, straddling his lap. Arthur looks surprised but doesn’t protest. He shifts his legs to better accommodate you but holds his hands close to his chest.

“Is this okay?” You ask him, feeling like maybe you should have sat next to him instead.

“Yes.” Arthur’s green eyes make your heart skip a beat.

You kiss his forehead and cheeks before you gently brush your lips against his.

Arthur melts into you, his hands unclasp and move to sweep your hair off your neck. He runs his tongue along your bottom lip, and you open your mouth, deepening the kiss. You skim your hands up and down his arms. You can feel yourself getting more and more aroused as Arthur’s fingers gently rub against the back of your neck, and his lips kiss down your jaw.

You roll your hips over the growing tension in his pants. You can feel his breathing hitch against your neck as you circle your hips.

“I want you to touch me where you want to touch me.” You whisper before gently tugging on his ear with your lips. “Where do you want to touch me?”

Arthur takes a deep breath, trying to swallow his nervousness.

“Do you want to touch me here?” You move his left hand to cup your breast. Rolling your hips again, Arthur moans, gently massaging you.

“Do you want to touch me here?” You take his other hand and bring it to your chin, his thumb rests on your bottom lip. Arthur starts to lean in to kiss you, but instead you suck on his finger and circle your hips again. Arthur eyes close and you can feel his cock hardening beneath you.

You can feel how wet you are getting, sitting on him like this; his erection directly beneath you. The feeling of his hands on your body drive you crazy, and you want nothing more than have Arthur guide your hand down his pants.

“I want to touch you, here.” He says confidently, taking his hand to palm your pussy through your pants.

You gasp, surprised at his sudden boldness and Arthur kisses you roughly. His hand slips into the waistband of your pants. You adjust yourself to give him better access.

Gently, he rubs your clit with his fingertips. You can tell by his satisfied smile that he is enjoying feeling how wet you are. You move your hips in small circles, rubbing yourself against him, begging him for more. Arthur presses a finger into you, and you sigh, letting your head fall back in pleasure. He watches as you fuck yourself on his fingers.

Arthur suddenly pulls his hand away, and you whimper. As you open your mouth to protest, Arthur sticks his fingers in your mouth. You can taste yourself on him. You moan as you lick his fingers clean.

Wanting more, you stand to push your pants off and motion for him to do the same.

You are pleased to find that Arthur was not wearing underwear under his sweatpants.

Settling back down on top of him, you reach down and grasp his cock. You gently pump your hand up and down his length.

Arthur closes his eyes in pleasure, moaning as you increase the pace.

You lean forward to kiss him, opening his mouth with your tongue.

You spit into his mouth, letting the line of saliva run down his chin.

Arthur looks up at you, his face reading nothing but pleasure.

“What else do you want to do Arthur?” You ask, feeling your panties becoming soaked again with your arousal.

Arthur brushes the hair away from your face.

“I want to fuck you.”

He pushes you to stand up, and slowly removes your panties. He lets his hands trace down the sides of your legs, while watching you with his captivating eyes.

Sitting back down on his lap, you stroke his dick a few more times, before lowering yourself onto him.

As he slides into you, you both pause enjoying the sensation of being together.

Arthur kisses you and moves his hips up against yours, slowly. His hands holding your waist, guiding your movements.

You grind against him, feeling his cock sliding in and out of your slick pussy.

You kiss down his neck, sucking a bruise at the sensitive spot near his collar bone. You can feel his pulse racing as he begins to fuck you harder. The sounds of your gasps and moans fill the room.

Arthur’s hands run up your shirt to massage your breasts and playing with your nipples. You help him lift the shirt off, and he leaves sloppy wet kissed across your chest.

Taking a nipple into his mouth and gently sucking, you feel your orgasm building.

Arthur is getting close too, his grip on your hips becomes tighter.

Reaching down, you massage your clit as he thrusts into you harder and faster.

Your breathing hitches and you loudly gasp Arthur’s name as you come. Your pussy tensing around his cock.

Arthur quickly comes as well, his hot cum filling you.

Catching your breath, you lean your forehead against his.

Arthur rubs your back and kisses your cheek.

“Thank you.” He says, looking demurely at you through his eyelashes.

“Thank you.” You say holding his face between your hands and you tendering kiss him on the lips.

___

You lay on top of Arthur, legs tangled together.

“Are you sleepy?” You ask lazily.

“Not really.” Arthur plays with your hair, your head resting on his chest. You can hear his heat beating steadily under your ear.

“Do you want to watch TV?”

“Mmhmm.”

You get up and switch on the television.

“What’s on this late?”

“Sometimes channel 2 plays Murray Franklin reruns.”

You switch to the channel and sure enough, Murray Franklin show is on.

You snuggle back with Arthur on the couch and close your eyes, Happy and Sad at the same time.


End file.
